User talk:Lanithyaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Scientist page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 08:32, August 30, 2016 (UTC) A Question Hello Lanithyaz, Sorry to bother you, but I had a question regarding two of your edits. You edited The Scientist page to say he resembles Xai Vessalius. Would it be possible for you to elaborate on how he resembles Xai? You also edited the Death Scythe page to point out a similarity to Black Butler. Since Crimson Shell is a one-shot I'm not sure we should have similaries trivia for anything other than ways that Crimson Shell is similar to other works of Jun Mochizuki. Again, sorry to bother you, and I hope I don't come off as rude. I am merely trying to work with you on improving the wiki. TheGoldenGolem (talk) 01:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) On the Crimson-Shell page, in the trivia, there is a note about how the CS and PH characters are similar in appearance, personality, or situation. Would it be possible to choose one of the three to say specifically how Xai resembles the Scientist, and add that to the trivia point on the Scientist's page? Since there are only two of us, I didn't want to remove your edit without talking to you first. It should be fine to use the Crimson-Shell information from the Pandora Hearts wiki. I don't think there are any rules against it. P.S. Did you get my reply to your first message? I've never used a talk page like this one and I wasn't sure where to respond so I left the message on my talk page. TheGoldenGolem (talk) 15:28, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay, now I understand how Xai is similar to the Scientist. If it is okay with you I am going to remove the Death Scythe trivia. I have not joined the Pandora Hearts Wiki. I never had a reason to go on. TheGoldenGolem (talk) 15:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply Here is my reply to your first message. Sorry it took so long. Hello Lanithyaz, I am from the United States. Pandora Hearts is my second favorite manga, and I have not yet read The Case Study of Vanitas(the first volume doesn't come out until December here). My favortie character from Chrimson-Shell is Les, followed by Robin and Ruskin. From Pandora Hearts my favorite character is Gilbert, followed by Oz, Alice, Elliott, Cheshire, Break, Leo, Oswald... The list could go on forever. The only characters I really don't like are Xai Vessalius and Jack. I'll have to get back to you on my favorite character from The Case Study of Vanitas, sorry. Don't worry about grammatical errors, I can fix them when I find them. It's just nice to have another person helping improve the wiki! ^_^ TheGoldenGolem (talk) 15:20, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello Lanithyaz, Congratulations on publishing your book! I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but I don't know of anyone who speaks or teaches Bahasa Indonesia in the U.S. TheGoldenGolem (talk) 19:46, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the U.S. is huge. Stanford University is in California. It would take me 2-3 days to drive there from where I live. Sorry that I couldn't help. Good luck with your book!